moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story
|language = English |location = |release date = |runtime = 81 minutes |rating = |distributor = Walt Disney Pictures |budget = $30 million |gross = $361,958,736}} Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated family buddy comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and directed by John Lasseter. Released by Walt Disney Pictures, Toy Story was the first feature-length computer-animated film and the first film produced by Pixar. Toy Story follows a group of anthropomorphic toys who pretend to be lifeless whenever humans are present, and focuses on the relationship between Woody, a pullstring cowboy doll (Tom Hanks), and Buzz Lightyear, an astronaut action figure (Tim Allen). The film was written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Joss Whedon, and featured music by Randy Newman. Its executive producer was Steve Jobs with Edwin Catmull. Pixar, who had been producing short animated films to promote their computers, was approached by Disney to produce a computer-animated feature after the success of the short Tin Toy (1988), which is told from a small toy's perspective. Lasseter, Stanton, and Pete Docter wrote early story treatments which were thrown out by Disney, who pushed for a more edgy film. After disastrous story reels, production was halted and the script was re-written, better reflecting the tone and theme Pixar desired: that "toys deeply want children to play with them, and that this desire drives their hopes, fears, and actions." The studio, then consisting of a relatively small number of employees, produced the film under minor financial constraints. The top-grossing film on its opening weekend, Toy Story went on to earn over $361 million worldwide. Reviews were entirely positive, praising both the animation's technical innovation and the screenplay's wit and sophistication, and it is now widely considered by many critics to be one of the best animated films ever made. In addition to home media releases and theatrical re-releases, Toy Story-inspired material has run the gamut from toys, video games, theme park attractions, spin-offs, merchandise, and two sequels—Toy Story 2 (1999) and Toy Story 3 (2010)—both of which received massive commercial success and critical acclaim. Toy Story was inducted into the National Film Registry as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" in 2005; its first year of eligibility. Plot Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll, is the leader of a group of toys that belong to a boy named Andy Davis and come to life when humans are not in sight. With his family moving to a new home and having a party, both one week before his birthday, the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose interesting features threaten Woody's position as Andy's favorite toy. What's worse, Buzz does not realize that he is a toy and thinks that he is a real space ranger—and many of Woody's toy pals also fall for this fantasy. As Andy prepares to go to a family outing at a space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant with Buzz, Woody attempts to have Buzz misplaced, but knocks him out a window instead. With Buzz missing, Andy takes Woody to Pizza Planet with him instead. However, Buzz climbs into the car and confronts Woody when they stop at a gas station. The two toys fight and accidentally fall out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Woody sees a pickup truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by saying that the pickup truck can take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking that it is the ship that Woody had promised him. Inside, he finds a horde of squeaky aliens who revere the machine's claw arm as their master. When Woody follows Buzz into the game to try to rescue him, the two of them along with one of the aliens are captured by Andy's next door neighbor, Sid Phillips, who likes to torture and destroy toys for fun. At Sid's house, the two stage numerous attempts to escape before Andy's family's moving day, encountering nightmarish hodge-podge toys of Sid's creation as well as Sid's vicious dog, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures just like himself and realizes that he is a toy and becomes too depressed to participate in Woody's escape plan. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket, but is delayed by a thunderstorm and sleeps for the night. Woody convinces Buzz life is worth living even if he is not a space ranger because of the joy he can bring to Andy, and helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's mutant toys, Woody stages a rescue for Buzz and scares Sid away by coming to life in front of him. However, the two miss Andy's car as it drives away to his new house. Running down the road, they climb onto a moving truck but Scud chases them and Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car but the other toys, who still distrust him, toss Woody off onto the road. Spotting Woody driving RC back with Buzz alive, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them into the truck. When RC's batteries become depleted, Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck just in time before they go soaring into the air. Buzz then opens his wings to cut himself free before he and Woody glide safely into the car. Andy looks in the box and is relieved to have found Woody and Buzz. On Christmas Eve at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head. Woody jokingly asks Buzz "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?", a question which is immediately answered; Andy's new gift, as it turns out, is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *John Morris as Andy Davis *Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge/Toy Soldiers Additional Voices *Jack Angel *Spencer Aste *Kendall Cunningham *Debi Derryberry *Cody Dorkin *Bill Farmer *Craig Good *Gregory Grudt *Danielle Judovits *Sam Lasseter *Brittany Levenbrown *Sherry Lynn *Scott McAfee *Mickie McGowan *Ryan O'Donohue *Jeff Pidgeon *Patrick Pinney *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Joe Ranft *Andrew Stanton *Shane Sweet *Pete Docter *John Lasseter *Kevin Michael Richardson *Steve Alterman *Jeannie Elias *Brianne Siddall *Hope Levy *Pat Lentz *Tony Pope *Ken Perkins *Dee Bradley Baker *Michael Gough *Jane Horrocks *Rob Schneider *Alan Marriott *Rupert Degas *Lee Unkrich *Bob Peterson *Drew Massey *Alice Dinnean *Tyler Bunch *Milind D. Shinde *Virendra Chauhan Videos File:Toy Story - Official Trailer 1 1995|1st Trailer File:Toy Story - Official Trailer 2 1995|2nd Trailer Images TOY STORY.jpg TOYSTORY01.jpg TOYSTORY02.jpg TOYSTORY03.jpeg TOYSTORY04.jpg TOYSTORY05.jpg TOYSTORY06.png TOYSTORY07.jpg TOYSTORY08.jpg|Buzz and Woody TOYSTORY09.jpg Soundtrack Track listing # "You've Got a Friend in Me" (performed by Newman) # "Strange Things" (performed by Newman) # "I Will Go Sailing No More" (performed by Newman) # "Andy's Birthday" # "Soldier's Mission" # "Presents" # "Buzz" # "Sid" # "Woody and Buzz" # "Mutants" # "Woody's Gone" # "The Big One" # "Hang Together" # "On the Move" # "Infinity and Beyond" # "You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet Version)" (performed by Newman, Lyle Lovett) Category:1995 films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Family Category:Children Category:Comedy Category:Tom Hanks films Category:Toy Story Category:1995 soundtracks Category:1990s animated films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:3D films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Buddy films Category:Disney films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language soundtrack Category:Films about toys Category:Films directed by John Lasseter Category:Film soundtracks Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:1995 animated films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:CGI films Category:Pixar films Category:Films rated G Category:Films with a single song Category:Kids & Family Category:Family films Category:1:85:1 films